Leveling guide
This is a general leveling guide for ALL classes. Some rules * This guide is meant to be general. Do NOT include leveling spots or techniques that are valid for one or two classes only. Spots/techniques specific to classes belong to the corresponding Class guide. * Think it twice before erasing something as it might turn out that both of your ideas are good. * Please add stuff you think is good, not what everybody else says. * Use links to monsters and locations, to allow easy mining down to detailed information. * Don't include too many details. Again, use links! * Questions/comments/criticism all belong to the discussion page! 1-15 Free to Play * Do quests and fight mobs in Incarnam. * Best monster to get fast levels in Incarnam is Crab at lake. * From lvl 7-8 Incarnam Dungeon can be a good place for xp. * Another good place are the Gobballs up to level 10 * Lone Plants (Demonic Roses etc.) * Some quests in Astrub can be an alternate source for XP * At level 15, you can choose to continue training in Incarnam (eg. fighting Prepubescent Chafers or Sick Grossewer Milirats) or move on to Astrub. * Around level 12, Boars and Prespics are also good. ;Pay To Play * From approximately level 10, you may choose to leave Incarnam for the Astrub Rocky Inlet. * The Blop Prairie is great for experience as well. (Find single Biblops/Blops of an element that is weak to you). 15-20 ;Free To Play * If you are still on Incarnam, keep completing the Incarnam Dungeon or fight the Gobball War Chiefs, but think of leaving the place. * Boar and Prespic groups in Astrub Forest (Level 12 Prespics are preferred because they do not camouflage in the first turn) * Field Dungeon: If you can find a right sized group. * Mush Mush mobs. If you have a intelligence-based character, do not go without 100+ Life. * One-armed Bandits * Quests in the Underground of Astrub at (6,-19). (Some quests can not be started after a specific level) * Sick Grossewer Milirats Lv 18+ in groups * Wild Sunflowers ;Pay To Play * Astrub Rocky Inlet * Blops and Biblops (weak to your Element) * Lousy Pig Knight mobs at Lousy Pig Plains * Mushds * Piglets with strong Chance or Intelligence Spell * Treechnids and Trunknids 21-30 ;Free To Play * Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolfs * Crackrocks * One-armed Bandits * Sick Grossewer Rats ;Pay To Play * Astrub Rocky Inlet * Spimush that are weak to your element * Gobballs * Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. * Piglets * Mushds * Prespics * Cracklers * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Vampires * Single Treechnids (avoid groups with Spimushes). Around level 26 you can move on to harder Treechnid hoards * Trunknids (Don't worry about their high level, all they can do is summon arachnees) * Fungi Masters are alone or with one other field monster 31-40 ;Free To Play * Crackrocks, Chafers (-1, -25), or if both are really crowded do Boars, Prespics, Miliboowolf. * Field Dungeon ;Pay To Play * Blops and Biblops that are weak to your element. * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers in Bandits' Territory * Drunk Pandawas * Fungi Masters (If they are alone or in tiny groups, which they hardly are). * Gobball Dungeon or mobs on Tainela. * Kwaks (that are weak to your element) * Lousy Pig Knights * Mushds * Piglets * Scaraleafs * Spimushs * Treechnids * Trunknids * Vampires * Wabbits 41-60 ;Free To Play * From now on, Chafers and Crackrocks are your only source of XP ;Pay To Play * Blops * Bworks * Coral Beach (lone Palmflowers/Craborals) * Craborals and single Coralators if you can get to Otomai's Island * Dark Smiths, Dark Miners, and Dark Bakers * Fungi Masters * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Lousy Pig Knights (Big groups) * Mushds in groups of 4 (with prespic set) * Sidimote Moor (lone Ouginaks and other monsters) * Piglets, * Plain Boars * Scaraleafs * Treechnids * Vampires (1~2 Vampire Masters probably wouldn't hurt) * Wabbit Island 61-80 ;Free To Play * At this point you really should subscribe and leave Astrub. ;Pay To Play * Blop Dungeon - Having an AP or MP taker is advised * Blops and Biblops - Facing groups weak to your element is easiest * Chafers - Mobs in The Cemetery work best * Class Bang quest * Dopple Territory - Certain Dopples are easier for certain classes * Dreggons * Gobball Dungeon * Grass Plains * Grossewer Rats * Kanigers * Koalaks * Moon Island - Not recommended above level 70 * Ouassingue * Ouginaks and other monsters on the Sidimote Moor * Piglets - Not recommended above level 70 * Vampires 81-200 * Agony V'Helley * Bherb's Gully - Total group should be about 900-1000 * Canidae Dungeon * Cemetery of Bonta - Around 95-100, avoid groups with multiple Markschafers * Dark Jungle - Total group should be about 300-400 * Dreggons * Firefoux Dungeon * Firefouxes * Fungus Cavern * Grass Plains * Kanigers * Kitsous * Koalaks * Lord Crow's Library * Minotot Room * Moon Island - Greedovores in The Deep Moon Jungle * Nolifis Land - Avoid Tanukouï Sans * Ouassingues * Plain Boars * PvP Quest * Rainbow Blop Lair * Rat Dungeon of Bonta * Rat Dungeon of Brakmar * The Deep Moon Jungle * The Zoth Village * Trools